Cherry Blossom Petals Cover the Shadow Dragon's Eyes
by ApollosHaiku99
Summary: The Vessel was crying, tears of regret, anger, and sorrow dropped from his eyes. The Vessel's true purpose began opening its eyes, beginning to slowly wake. The beginning is right after Lucina is recruited, but before the Valmese campaign begins, and will continue hopefully past end-game. This is my first story, I welcome feedback and criticism with open arms. I hope you enjoy!
Hi! Uh, this is my first story, and I really don't know what I'm doing yet, but I am trying to do the best I can. Uh, I guess I should say that I don't own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form, but I own this story, so I have that going for me. I know that the first chapter is a bit short, but chapters following will be longer, I guess I'm trying to set the scene here in the first chapter. When I say that this is my first story, it is my first story of considerable length, I've always written more short stories than anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He ran. The droplets of water falling from the leaves of the trees onto his face were indistinguishable from the tears from his eyes. His sword, stained and dripping with blood trailed loosely behind him in his right hand. His footsteps left in the mud filled quickly with rain water. His purple-gold cloak, drenched in water, but speckled with blood, hanged heavily on him.

The jagged, magical blade he held sparked as rain hit it, twitching in his hand every time a spark came. He slipped, falling into the mud. His blade flung from his hand, embedding into the wet ground in front of him. "Why was it him?" The hooded figure said, "It should have been me."

 _The hooded figure remembered Vaike, as he pushed him away , when the figure looked up, a sword was protruding from Vaike's chest. The figure's vision flashed red as he summoned magic from his sword, lightning crackled to life from the blade, as the same did in the dark sky. "I promised myself that THAT. WOULD. NEVER. HAPPEN. AGAIN!" Lightning shot from his jagged sword, electrocuting Vaike's slayer._

 _The enemies that the duo of Vaike and the figure had been fighting, all collectively stepped back as a dark aura seemed to form around the figure, with a red glow radiating from under the shadow of his hood. "You will ALL pay for your actions." He said. The slaughter began, enemies could barely bring up their weapons before being brought down by blade or magic. Those that fled were blasted away by lightning._

 _Bodies littered the battlefield, Chrom and the other Shepherds ran up to the recent massacre, seeing the hooded figure clutching Vaike's lifeless body, sobbing. Chrom approached his friend, "Has he…?" Chrom whispered, the figure nodded. "Gods… We'll- We'll give him the funeral he deserves." Chrom managed to say._

 _The hooded figure did not budge, "Come friend, you need rest…" Chrom pulled his hood back, only to gasp and stepback. His eyes were red, not the calm brown he had come to know, a blood red tattoo also was on his face, depicting two sets of eyes below his real eyes. The figure stood up, gently laying Vaike's body down. "Robin, what happened?" Chrom asked, "He jumped into an attack that was for me…" Robin said weakly, his voice still audible to those around him. "I swore that this would never happen again, what happened to Emmeryn would never happen ever again." Robin said, holding back as many tears he could. Chrom could not gather any words, still shocked by the tattoo of blood. Robin pulled his hood over his head, casting a shadow over his face. He slowly began stepping backward, until turning around, sprinting away from the sieged Southtown, and into the forest._

The memory ended as Robin pulled himself from the mud with the handle of the lightning sword. Through the pounding rain, feet of man and horse could be heard beating on the mud path. Robin began running again when he heard his name called. A pegasus beat its wings overhead until landing in front of Robin, forcing him to stop running. The rider's beautiful crimson hair flowed behind her, "Why do you run Robin! You have nothing to fear!" Cordelia said. "I run because it is my fault, every time someone in this army dies, it is my fault. As tactician every life is my responsibility!" Robin screamed at Cordelia.

The rest of the Shepherds caught up to Robin, forming a wall behind him. "Please Robin! Nobody blames you for his death." Said Chrom. "I DO!" yelled Robin, a light red glow radiated from his hood. Lucina, who had been behind Chrom, unsheathed Falchion silently. "And Chrom if you know what's good for you, you will stay away from me." Robin said, electricity crackled from his hand and sword. Before even Fredrick could react, Lucina shouted "How dare you threaten my father!" and began sprinting towards Robin, Falchion clenched in her hand.

Once in range, she thrusted forward with a jab, Robin sidestepped her jab with incredible speed before kicking her leg from underneath her, stealing Falchion from her grasp, and shoving her to the ground. Robin looked down at her before stabbing Falchion in the mud near her head. Pointing his sword that sparked with energy at her face, "You have a strange sense of justice." Pure terror filled her face, the six eyed gaze paralyzed her.

"YOU SHOULD JUST DI-!" Robin was cut off by the base of Cordelia's lance connecting to his head.

* * *

So, I hope that I can update weekly, as I want every chapter to be high quality. I hope that you will give this story a chance, this is one of my biggest steps in writing and am genuinely excited to write this, so.. uh.. ya! See ya next chapter!


End file.
